Things We Never Knew
by Possesivebastard
Summary: When two different worlds meet can one girl over come the past she can never forget to finally live in the future she never choose? Can one boy over come his family's beliefs and pure blooded ways to win the girl before evil comes to claim them both KagSi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter nor their affiliated characters and plots)

Kagome walked along a rather dreary looking road, far away was she, away from everything in both mind and physical distance. Her heart hurt to think upon those last days with her friends. She was depressed and everyone knew it, yet this time they did not know why. Was she truly the only one that remembered anything? Had it really just been a bad dream? How could this have happened she had been gone four years in her search of the shikon no tama and yet when her quest was finished and the jewel wished upon..

Around her much suited to her mood was England, a slight sheet of rain tapped upon the earth but Kagome did nothing to stop it as it soaked threw clothing that was unsuited to the rain on this particular day she did not bother to retrieve the coat she knew would warm her chilled flesh and keep her from dripping threw, she needed to feel this chill it was real it kept her balanced kept her here in the present instead of forever drifting in the past. She was here with her father and his new wife. She was here because her mother had begged her father to take her away from Japan afraid for her and her sudden unreasonable bout depression.

So here she was with a man she could only recall seeing thrice and each time he had seemed agitated and had always carried a phone around with him talking in forfend languages into the mouth piece. He was a business man a rather successful business man that put his job before anything to include family. Her parents had divorced shortly after Souta's birth for her father had left right in the middle of a some what complicated birth to rush out to meet with clients and while her mother had loved her father dearly and had since forth refused to marry again her father had remarried again shortly after to an English women who happened to be particularly attractive and fit in with his chosen life style. He was rare to visit his children and rarely stayed long enough to wish them happy birthday or a solemn sorry for a family members passing.

But he had responded to his first child's need and immediately stolen her away from Japan giving her the best tutors money could buy to help her learn the language for an easier turn over and he acted like the father she had never needed for she had had her mother, her grandfather, her brother and then her friends in the past to fill in for the spot he had never seen fit to take place in. She supposed there was some small part of him that longed for his own children and now that he had one of them he was content. She wasn't loud or nagging she did well in the private school he sent her to her grades well above their advanced average, she didn't push or whine about him spending time with her merely let him see her when it fit in with his rather busy schedule which was more for her convince than his own as she liked spending time alone and the longer he stayed out at night the less likely he was to catch her as she practiced at night.

For again and again every night as was permitted she would practice so never would she forget the staff, the bow, running for her life, her own purification powers, the moves her beloved friends had taught her, her body had been weak at first and she had been threw much but she was finally able to retrieve what had been stolen from her. She was in shape again but it didn't help her. She was in the future how could any of that help her, there were no demons in England, just normal boring people who did normal boring things day in and day out over and over again it was repetitive and she found herself in the difficult position to either follow suit or be left behind.

Kagome finally stopped in her mindless wanderings a chill creeping up her spine and immediately she took a cursory sweep of her surroundings she was in the bad part of town it was an immediate tell as the housing on this part was less well kept some near broken down, the grass and trees looked limp and old everything appeared to have a darker perspective in contrast to the brighter side of town and by a guess she was about four or five blocks away. So where was she now her father had given her stricked orders to avoid this particular part of town. However she ignored this for now as she wandered around there was something about this area here that had everything in her sparking with instinctive self preservation much like it had when she had been in senjoku jidai when she knew that demons would come out of the wood work in hopes of devouring her and the jewels she carried and some times quiet literally.

She saw nothing upon her first scan but she felt something a subtle humm and flow it sparked lively against her senses something she had learned early on in life was a barrier meant to keep out the unwanted, designed to keep things best left unseen by human eye. Temptation came upon her this was something new something unrepetitve and maybe just what she was looking for in her life something to bring the spark back. She was on the perceptive she had a choice now to take to the unknown and-and.. and end up as she had with people thinking her a depressed little child with her years stripped from her and two steps from a mental ward and heavy medication? Or fitting in with this boring world where no one had hope of understanding her but where she had all she might need in order to fit in with society, get a job top class, go to college, meet new friends.

Kagome stayed where she was as if frozen, stepping across this barrier would change her life for good she knew. If she did this she would lose everything she had gained thus far, everything she had thought that she had wanted when she was traveling to collect the jewel shards and defeating a great evil. Or she could relive her glory years until she was no longer needed and once more be discarded by time and space thrown back to a place she no longer fit in used to the rushing high she's gotten from a place she had never truly belonged, and now unable to ever truly belong to her own time. Kagome lifted a hand to lay upon the barrier feeling as the first give under pressure as if it would welcome her into its folds, and she new it would until she had out lived her usefulness.

Kagome pulled away her hand and stepped back. No, she would do this no more, this was her life this repetitive and boring life with her father and his new wife, with school she had to repeat at lower standards as schools here where far behind the usual she was used to, she would go to college, she would get a good job, she would take over her fathers company, she would eventually marry a boring and dull man and have children and never tell them of the well, Inuyasha, the shikon no tama and never would she let them near this, never would she let them feel as she felt now. Kagome turned and walked away from the barrier from the warming pulse that seemed to call to her soul, and the rain began to pound harder drenching her and any part of her that had not yet been sodden by the previously light drizzle. It blurred her eyes as she walked or at least that was what she convinced herself water pored from her eyes blurring her sight.

This however had no way of impairing the vision of those behind the barrier that stared at the wet girl. She had been beautiful her sapphire eyes haunting, her skin pail contrasting greatly with her bluish black hair and blue eyes, she was foreign no doubt but breaths where held as they waited for her to cross the barrier into their world it would mean the difference between a muggle and a witch and if she was a witch hearts beat in succession however her hand hovered just before the barrier and with a little press she would either be let threw known as a witch or magical creature in their world suspicions had formed that she was at least in part veela, or if she would be rejected as muggle and she would in turn walk away from the magic muggles never seemed very capable of handling, it hovered and then dropped she stepped away and silence became the enemy. She turned on her heal and walked away never looking back no muggle ever did lost in the compulsion to leave see nothing forget everything they may have seen and be on their way nothing was here for them.

A dramatic sign was heard, and four heads one of which was unknown to the other three, as he was sitting high up in a tree well out of their sight and there fore out of pranking range, from the golden trio as they stared at the one who had spoken his dark hair ruffled stylishly in such a way that many a witch had fallen head over heels for, something in which the dark hair wizard took much pride in.

"Damn that one was a looker, I was sure she was part veela!" Another overly dramatic sign followed this statement snickers awarded to him by his friends for his quip.

"To think she'll never know the greatness that is me.." Said mentioned spoken boy waited for the good natured prodding and snickering, he did not expect the laughing at him and not with him and yes contrary to popular belief he did know the difference.

"Like you could land a girl like that!" A dark haired young man laughed pointing to the other boy who's feathers where now rather ruffled his glasses falling from his face rain splattering upon their surface but never stuck or blurred thanks to a well placed water proof charm. His messy black hair hung in his blue eyes.

"What does that mean?" The other asked clearly offended

"I'm sure James simply means that as a muggle we wouldn't be around long enough for you to woo her." This was spoken by a slight male who scraggly appearance bespoke of a sickness mayhaps, his youthful appearance drawn and pail but then again the full moon was to be in three days it was a wonder alone how anyone had gotten the werewolf out of his own home much less so close to the barrier that separated the muggle world from their own. Then again thank you moony and pladfoot. However his attempt to placate his friend went up in shambles as James decided to rub it in some more that she was out of his league.

"No in fact dear Lupin I meant that our dearest friend Sirius here could never land a girl that looks like that because he is much to..serious." It was a horrible joke the other often reverted to when their fourth member and usual target of the jokes was no longer available for picking on but it had its effect, for with ruffled feathers and wounded ego did one Sirius Black turn upon one James Potter who it turned out was already pointing his wand at him, his own was quick to join and both ignored Lupin who was trying again to defuse the two boys who were rather bored at this time of the year after all summer vacation was ever so droll when they didn't have the usual things to keep them occupied.

"Oh ho do you so disagree Pladfoot?" James mocked him. At the tense of the others shoulders in a mockery of irritation. James continued.

"A challenge then dear boy, surely you would not disagree at such a chance to prove your obvious superior greatness to this merely humble boy?" The urge to groan in self pity was hardly suppressed as Mooney looked upon his friends he was but a simple boy bitten and turned werewolf life was hard enough without having friends like his own, yet he wouldn't give them up for the world instead he would show the world his contented sufferings.

"Oh do go on ol' chap." Pladfoot entreated more than ready for a difference something to change the usual dull boredom that they usually staved off with a foal placed duel, or prank. Unfortunately since James had found romance with the Evans girl their meeting where some what far and few in between as he was intent on wooing her with and without their help this was one of their rare times to meet as Lily was out with her family this day a trip planned out for the near duration of summer vacation as Lily's family had missed their very witchy daughter.

"Well then, I bet you Sirius Black our one and only Pladfoot cannot land that lovely little bird that flew passed." Sirius smirked his pride swelling but this was no bet that could be answered yet he had to reach the terms of this challenge.

"What then James Potter our fearless leader shall be the terms you call?" His voice was mocking as the situation called for.

"I say that should you fail to land her you must..." The dramatic flare was always lost on his cohorts as they were all so used to his ways by now. So when his desired reaction was not reached James quickly changed his afore thought price after all if he wanted some enjoyment out of this he had to ensure that his friend would take this some what seriously.

"Eat two formal dinners with your family this Christmas vacation." Stunned silence met his declaration, it was well known that the Black family always gathered together for their annual family nag-a-thon which usually lasted five days before they grew tired enough of each other and finally broke off and went home. Sirius hated these gatherings more than anything as spending so much time with the extended members of his family usually had him talking with the more inbred members of his family which left him often feeling inferior to their 'mighty' superiority and much stupider than he had ever before. Not to mention his mother just loved to nag at him and compare him to his ever beloved brother that she absolutely adored.

Sirius shuddered at the very thought as he flashed back to his last one. His friends shuttered thinking of the last time he had shared his memories of his last family gathering, pure bloods who enjoyed spouting on just how pure their blood was and who their families had once belonged to and who's they where connected to. Ugh.

"Low blow we have here and what then what shall be my reward should I win this little bet with you?" Sirius was still shuddering inside of course as he thought of his brain washed pure blood brother and his ever adoring and ever nagging mother what's more his aunts, his uncles, his, the horror, his cousins, the heavens shudder to think if the Malfoys actually came this time and heavens forbid they actually try and excuse themselves out of it, the howlers would be on then that is to the end of the fiscal year and after such a time they would again begin to send out reminders for their next extended family gathering. James seemed to pause to think as if it really where a hard thing to be thought, but any who knew him were already well aware that he had already picked out Sirius's award should he actually win this bet of theirs which he did half of the time anyway.

"I should you be so great as to land that little birds favor shall admit to all that you Sirius Black are the far better man and shall..." He paused dramatically here as well awaiting for the impatient sign from Lupin which he was never able to hold as he was much to contrary belief rather impulsive which often landed him and them into trouble. Once again as he didn't receive the reaction he started some what miffed however quickly gained back his previous grandeur.

" Ahem..I James Potter, grifendor, seeker and Mooney of the Muaderars shall buy you that muggle motorcycle you have seemed so offly fond of." Intensely laden stares followed this statement as they stared at their widely smirking leader.

"So ol' boy do you agree?" The smirk that replaced the once gaping mouth of one Sirius could be described in but one word, devious.

Kagome could be found the next day in her school uniform which consisted of a blue plad skirt, a button down white long sleeve shirt and a navy blue over jacket with her school's crest on the right jacket pocket two golden button upon the cusp of each sleeve and three golden buttons fastening the jacket closed, her shoes a crisp black as her socks where folded twice over to reach an inch above her ankles each a dainty white, her black leather shred case was held by both hands in front of her as she walked home from school she was off earlier than usual today and instead of waiting for her fathers driver to come and pick her up she walked, her father had forbidden her from public transportation and as he had never taken into account that she may actually try and walk home from school, for it was a good ten miles from her school grounds. It was another dreary day rain threatening and many people where scrambling for cover, some pulling out and getting ready umbrella's as the sky's darkened, some stopping to watch the unusually beautiful girl walk along the sidewalk.

However Kagome saw none of their pursual, she only heard the tap tap tap as her shoes made contact with the concrete beneath her feet, her mind blank and her eyes nearly unseeing of the spaces in front of her, her pace quick but unhurried, something that she had learned to do back in the feudal era. She never really saw the face of the boy who tried to speak with her in fact his voice passed in one of her ears and right out the other, her face not even turning in the direction of the voice to acknowledge that it might have been a threat. She did however notice as something began to follow her and a slight tilt of her head she was able to determine that it was a male and a some what dark looking one at that. It was then her mind connected to some of the gossip that had been going on about people being dragged into dark corners on the rainy days and molested and worse yet defiled in the most despicable of ways.

Lets see.. Kagome herself had been the common source of kidnappings, murder attempts, and bad luck in general in the past, so that history added to the overly saturated clouds, the coming on scarcity of people and the many multitude of seemingly abandoned allies...Kagome's speed increased considerably and while she was confident she could take on what ever a demon 'mostly'... ok so what ever a demon may throw at her, she corrected some what sourly, what she would be unable to handle would be a human male with a gun. For he would not need to get close to her to hurt her while she would have to get within arms distance in order to do anything of relevance and while she was certain she could match even the strongest in strength thanks to her training and she was quick on her feet she was also aware that her powers would have little effect upon a human and for it to do any good the repercussions she had found out the hard way where usually very unforgiving to her.

It was after five minutes of this continued pace that Kagome noticed that the person was still behind her and now that she was out of the main mass of crowds he had begun to close the distance, oh what she wouldn't give for a staff or a boomerang or something. It was amazing how stupid some people could be, just throw the boomerang, size was immaterial and throw it at your attacker and as they watched it pass them by you run like hell and scream bloody murder it would buy you precious seconds in order to alert others to your need. When the person came within arms reach of her back she turned and swung her bag around soundly smacking the other across the face. Ok so she hadn't done the smartest thing she could have thought of, and there might have been a better alternative than confronting a possibly armed murderer. But she had panicked when she had felt his arm reach for her. So to call aid to her need she screamed out while beating at the boy with her bag.

"Pervert! Lecher Help!!" Her current waling post seemed to finally over come his shock of being hit and seemed to realize that she was calling for others to come to her.

"Wait! Wait no I-Would you-stop! Wait-no Stop!!" He couldn't get in a word edge wise and others had seen a rather well to girl hitting someone dressed much as one of their rowdier boys did and immediately came to the conclusion that he was indeed a pervert and had either proposition her or touched her inappropriately So immediately people came over. Sirius saw his fastly deteriorating scene and did the only thing he could think of, he knocked the bag away and dove for the girl lifting her up upon his left shoulder an arm banded her legs keeping them from overly harming him as she cried out and with this he was off running off his cargo beating upon his back he didn't stop until he was sure that their pursuers had been left behind. The only advantage of training as hard as their team captain made them, though they never actually ran on the quidinch field... so why did they do marathon track as if they where heading to the muggle Olympics?.. Oh well that was why; he was sure then again that thought could be due to the braining he'd just received from his future muggle girl friend.

That is after he apologized for... er-then again his approach might not have been the best way to make a good impression on the girl. Sirius stopped his sneakers skidding upon the concrete surface as he just barely managed to keep them from toppling head over heels. It was only after he stopped his heart racing in his chest that he realized that some time in his mad dash away from the muggles that had surrounded them his hand had landed in her rather shapely behind. He was quick to set her down his hand tingling pleasantly from where it had made contact with her. Her face was flushed from hanging upside down, her jacket had come undone and she look absolutely livid and yet while quiet normally had any other girl been looking at him in such a way he usually had just broken up with them or crushed their hope utterly of ever having a chance. Now however the a female was more than upset at him and had more than her fare share of good reason for not only had he kidnapped her and groped her, but now she thought him a pervert and he had little he could actually refute. In fact she her arm was rising again with her heavier than it looked bag. Sirius grabbed her wrist to stop her he was support to be wooing her damn it, how the hell was he support to get her to fall for his looks as every other girl did, even if they refused to admit it, if she thought he was some uncontrollable pervert?

So invading her personal space trapping her wrist and staring deeply into her eyes getting an up close and personal look at her face which was either-real up close, and as he stared at her he sort of lost his whole 'I'm really not a pervert, and the whole kidnapping thing was really a mistake on my part I just sort of panicked' speech.. So one can imagine as his brain shut down and he leaned down to steal a kiss it wasn't exactly the best reaction he could have had to her; a knee to his unprotected groin was more than proof of that. She yanked her hand away from him her sapphire eyes glowing fire at him.

"Pervert." She said quietly calm now that she was sure that she had immobilized him, and she walked away her skirt now wrinkled her jacket quickly yanked from her shoulders now a nuisance to which she quickly wrapped around her waist tying the arms around her waist unknowingly showcasing her slim figure and the back of her rather interesting or at least to the floored boy lacy bra. He quickly looked away now was not the time for such thoughts as it would only make his currently painful problem worse. His eyes looked back to her skirt which was drawn up a little higher thanks to their little trip across town he could see the back of her creamy white thighs. Ugh! Bad thoughts he groaned aloud. Heat rushing threw his body the same way it would to any male who hit puberty and discovered the ever great and some times wonderful things about the opposite and opposing sex.

It was only later when he finally stumbled to the pre-designated spot where he was to reach his friends as they had been watch his progress with his target threw a sneak-a-scope illegal yes, but effective for their goal, and if anybody asked Sirius hadn't been home nor to visit any of his families homes in two days. Laughing gut rolling on the ground by the time Sirius reached them. One word legible threw their wheezing breaths 'suave'. However instead of trying to good naturedly laughing it off as they had been expecting of him he growled at them a determined flare in his stance and eyes far more determination in him this one time than had ever before been present in anything the boy had before ever shown save when he pronounced of his own desertion of his families pure blooded ritualistic ways.

"This was just the beginning! I haven't even begun to start my pursuit yet!" With a flare more commonly attributed to their leader Sirius stormed off already planning his the reunion with the girl and hopefully actually learn her name this time. The hooting laughter echoing behind him merely adding kindling to the fires of his determination.

Kagome mean while all but ran the remaining distance home almost happy when she reached her block the rain was poring now and she was rather ignorant of yet another person watching her as she passed him by splashing him as she went she did however catch what he said as she was always programed to catch Inuyasha when he insulted her so too did she catch this one.

"Stupid muggle."

P.B. Here I'm sorry to say that my beta has left me this is the third one this well since I started on the whole..I-suck-at-proof-reading-my-own-stories-please-a-complete-stranger-do-it-for-me-promptly-without-changing-much-of-anything...eh..sorry but to keep you posted I have chapter two completed for a Would-be Faerie Tale I simply have to transfer it to well my computer and as for Even the Mighty Must Fall I have chapters 4-6 completed I'm just waiting for a beta to kick them back to me. This story I have completed chapters 1-4 by myself and post them without a beta please feed back on my work if it's no good I'll continue to wait for the beta's kick back but if I get enough people liking it I'll post any more chapters to my previous stories on here without the beta's kick back I simply ask now...Please I am desperate for feed back for everyone read my profile I make no secret of my...could-be-without-feed-back dwindling enthusiasum to continue stories without motivation which is by the way your support. Thank you and now I shall wait at least one review before I post the second chapter to this.

Also I would like to give a special shout out to one of my favorite writers that was the main insperation to this story and if I am infringing too much upon her idea please let me know and I will delet this story immedatly! Five Tailed Demon Dog. Please lots of insperation to you and I look forward to more updates upon some of your stories! So with this conclusion Please all readers Review!! Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Harry Potter and their affiliated characters and plots)

While Kagome didn't quiet know what a muggle was she was quiet sure by the tone alone that it was an insult so turning to look behind her to see a boy just as drenched as she with scraggly black hair and overly baggy clothing glaring at her she was pleased to note his shock expression when she turned and waved shouting out her apology as she went. It was only when she reached her home that she realized the real reason he might have looked so shocked and gotten so red in the face it and no contrary to popular belief it wasn't that he was embarrassed for being caught insulting her, it was however because her shirt along the run in the rain had become immaterial and in other words her bra was rather visible and now that she thought about it, the one she had chosen for the day might not have been the best of choices as the white lacy material might suggest the wrong impression but she had been unable to pass it up.

It was white as was required for any white blouse unless one wanted others to see their nickers, it had been one of the many her father's new wife had gotten her when her father expressed his want for his wife to show his daughter the motherly bonding that he had come to expect from his ex-wife, so she in her newly developed maternal instincts had gone out shopping intent on buying her new daughter all the underclothing she could ever want to have, but maybe she shouldn't have been aloud to chose the clothing herself, as though the clothing was in her size, it was not exactly something anyone under the age of twenty five and still a virgin should ever have leave to wear. More specifically Kagome who had even if she was the only one to remember spent four years of her life in the past, where the only women who let show their bare ankles and necks where prostitutes and geisha's, and after having been around a hanyou who made her feel self conscious in a skirt for crying out loud and then a horde of men who had thought she was such which left Inuyasha to defend her honor. So it was safe to imagine that she had eventually changed her uniform.

Yet here she was wearing some lacy underwear models favorite choice made by some trans-gender designer who she had no hope of ever pronouncing the name of for the simple reason that her fathers wife had thought that any young women would be privileged to be wearing the falls fashions just before they were released. Kagome would give her kudos for trying however she would also love to suck her into Miroku's Kanza as the woman had dared to claim that Kagome's old wardrobe had been simply too large for her closet and new clothing, which she'd later learned was code that she hadn't liked her old clothing, which meant that they therefore had to go in order to make room for the clothing that she had in turn approved of and deemed acceptable in todays society, her father had graciously thanked her with a trip to France the fashion capital of the world and Kagome had in turn thanked her ever graciously while mentally gouging out her eyes with the blunt end of one of her practice arrows.

Kagome raced into the house echoing out an empty tadiama as she passed the entry way and made her way to the stair case hoping to avoid dripping so much water. Her mind was drawn to the days play out, it was safe to say a rather interesting day her mind was drawn to the boy that had been so forward with her. He was appealing by anyone's human standards but she had seen far better faces on demons. The pride he carried seemed dampered by a sincere sense of reality and disillusion, something she could acutely relate to. She let it drop her father was to be home today as he had told her this afternoon at school to clear her schedule so that they may do their weekly family dinner. He would pull her grades, spending account, and cell phone records to determine that she was indeed being the good girl he 'knew' her to be. No boys, no low grades, and no over spending or negative accounts. So long as she did these things acted as a lady should she could do no wrong as she was well mannered, even tempered, and best of all she spoke when spoken too.

So showering, and dressing in a formal cocktail dress, matching shoes and a light bit of jewelry. Kagome grabbed her purse and headed out to meet the car that would be waiting her. She was dropped off at a well to do restaurant to which the waiter having already been informed of her arrival led her to an exclusive table in the far back. It was a quiet affair as it always was, he would intermingle paperwork reading her reports, and then after finishing all the papers in which he had brought with him usually lasting threw out the main course and desert he would study her appearance to ensure she was dressing as one of her current station should dress, which was as a lively young woman on the verge of adult hood. He would then speak of new rules old rules things in which he saw her lacking that he wanted her to fix which was rare, he would follow all of this by asking general questions about her past week and future ones. He would then shortly after excuse himself as either the phone was ringing or he had another meeting to attend it would be in this that she would get up he would pay the check and then she would be driven home. This night however was different at the end as a road was temporarily closed and her driver had to take a back road threw a much avoided neighborhood

Kagome came to attention immedatley as she had been dozing quietly in the back seat when she felt that familiaar prickle at her senses the same that she had felt yesterday when she had come across that barrier she turned to the feeling and immediately she saw the pervert from this evening standing at its crossing he seemed deep in thought and then to her shock with a pensive unseeing glare at her vehicle he crossed over disappearing from sight. Her shock was palatable as she looked to the spot where he had disappeared her eyes unseeing, as a million thoughts ran threw her head, in fact she was so shocked from what had happened that she completely forgot to announce her presence, she also forgot to practice as she had so often tried to do when ever the chance had presented itself.

So with this still on her mind she went to bed and slept horribly something she fully blamed upon the perverted boy who had passed the barrier she had been so tempted to pass threw. So it was safe to say that when she left her home for a walk as she had but three days ago and he cornered her she was significantly less pleased to see him and worse yet he was in front of her smirking as if he had known she would come back this way. However there was no way he could know that she had seen him pass threw that barrier.

"Hello beautiful." Had she not spent four years in the past with Inuyasha's constant degrading terms and insults she might have blushed for he was dressed in such a way to make him appear no doubt suave and charming, sneakers again this day however with the blue jeans and the scarlet and gold pullover he sort of lost its more charming appeal, however even she had to admit he had his own unique flare. Briskly Kagome made to pass by him, however once again his hand shot out to ensnare her wrist stopping her from leaving.

"Wait..I'm sorry lets start over-I..-I am Sirius Black." Kagome looked at him her perfectly shaped eyebrow raising but her curiosity had gotten the better of her in such a way that had alway gotten her in trouble before. She was curious about the pervert that had accosted her yesterday for the simple fact alone that he had crossed the barrier that she had refused to pass. Before she could stop herself a rueful smile had passed to her lips and she answered him back.

"I am Kagome Higuirashi. It was nice to meet you now will you release my hand?" He seemed to debate over her request before inquiring of her his hand a lose shackle about her wrist.

"If I do, do you promise not to run away screaming?" Suddenly she felt mischievous something she hadn't felt in a while as much was said in her smile had he been able to focus on anything save her mouth when she answered.

"I promise." Sirius smiled back that is until he let go of her wrist and she dashed off behind him as if running for her life and he would give her something she was fast, faster than any other girl he had bothered to watch run, but he was faster. So safe to say when she unintentionally slowed to take a corner he went slamming full speed into her his momentum sent them both careening back into a grassy corner, near a tree her laughter echoing threw out the grounds as he held her down.

"You promised you wouldn't run!" He exclaimed watching the joy pass over her face feeling it beginning to bubble within himself till he was laughing for no reason right along with her, so hard in fact his sides began to ache and he lost his hold on her as he turned over to lay next to her still laughing, finally however it died down and he was able to say more seriously now.

"You said you wouldn't run." Kagome sat up to look at him her sapphire eyes sparkling in a way they hadn't when he had seen her days before and he found himself liking them better this way.

"No I promised not to run screaming and as I recall I didn't make a sound until you came barrelling into me." Her smiling face would be forever etched into his mind he knew for there was no other face that could ever look as perfect as hers did in that moment her hair was mussed from their tumble her cheeks flushed a light pink from her laughter and her eyes sparkling from her joy. All in all it sent his heart pounding in his chest and again he got an over whelming urge to kiss however though he had his moments he was proud to admit he learned from his mistakes.

"Are you hungry do you want to go out for some.." He paused he had almost suggested some wizarding candy. Her eye brow raised in question.

"Ice cream?" She suggested helpfully he nodded his head enthusiastically

"Alright, however one perverted act on your part and I'm leaving. Deal?" Again Sirius nodded his head this was going to be easier than he had thought he never thought she would have forgiven him so easily, he had expected much groveling and pleading and maybe some bribery on his part and some over stated embellishments, as he was overly familiaar with most females that looked beautiful veela's in particular who loved to be reminded constantly of their beauty and how perfect they were. This was new and rather refreshing.

They walked in silence more on the fact he didn't know what to say and she didn't know how to phrase her questions and not gain suspicions or a crazy sticker for her troubles. Finally Sirius was able to come up with a safe subject.

"So why where you walking around in uniform yesterday? On that note what exactly did you have in that bag of yours?" She smiled at him again and he smiled back unable to contain his own amusement.

"It was my school uniform I was walking home carrying my school books." Sirius turned to look at her stunned he had automatically assumed that all muggle schools let out for the summers just as Hogwarts did.

"You mean you go to school on summer vacation?"

"Yes. It called advanced placement, or I could be a very poor student and the summer school is in much need so that I may have hopes of graduating and getting a Megäre job at a fast food rester aunt of some sort."He was laughing with her when she finished this her sense of humor was rather dry yet there was not a moment there that he took her seriously it was her face the way her mouth curved up into that small smirk and a little dimple appeared her eyes flashing mischievously

"So it would seem." He murmured back to her happy at her mocking cry of outrage which had them both laughing the rest of the way to the ice cream parlor.

"So Mr. Black why don't you tell me something of yourself?" It was with much embarrassment that Sirius realized that he had brought no muggle money with himself and all he had in his pocket was a handful of gallions and a few sickles, however she smiled knowingly at him and paid for them both as they walked to the nearest park bench. Luckily he had predicted this question and was able to answer without stumbling over himself in an attempt to cover the fact that he was not exactly part of her world and accidentally reviel to a muggle the basistaken of things she would not be able to cope with and be the first jerk in history to get his not-yet-but-will-be-soon-girlfriend's memory wiped the second time after meeting her in person, as if kidnapping her and groping her on a first meeting wasn't bad enough..

"Well I am your usual rebel my current tirade is against my family, extended family, and their very old class world belief's on how they are so much better than thou. I have a brother, a mother, and an annoying house keeper. Its a mutual hate hate relationship there. I've been at the same specialty school for four years now and will graduate three years from now. I am on summer break as at my school we do have such a thing as summer vacations and I am happy to say I have already started my fast food rester aunt application. How about you Kagome?" He liked the sound of her name and as by using it more with out titles led one to assume a more intimate connection and he hoped to deter the boys that where staring at her from some length away each seemed to be egging the others on to go and talk to her however he pressed himself closer to her side an arm wrapping around the back of the bench what could he say it was a small bench and as such if it looked as if it crossed over her shoulders let one assume what they would she would be him girlfriend eventually anyway. Kagome laughed at his answers, already she could detect the grains of truth which where all down played by his interwoven humor.

"Well I lived in Japan up until two years ago, I now live with my father and his wife, I go to school in summer which leaves the rest of my schedule pretty packed, I am not allowed to date, stay out too late or ever go into your neighborhood as there have been some very peculiar on goings there and I am such a very good girl, I am also a magnet for trouble and perverts and when I am not running for my life away from one of the two sometimes both I like to take long walks on rainy days."

"Well then I think I have found my soul mate!" Sirius said smirking down at her deducing enough from her small statement she wasn't as superficial as he had originally assumed nothing was mentioned of her beauty, of her best characteristics, granted she had mentioned something in there about not dating but come hell or high water he would convince her. So they continued on, of lighter subjects about nothing and everything. Why Kagome might ask her self later on was she so starved for attention? Looking into his deeply brown eyes she decided she could have chosen worse. Ice cream long gone and still walking on back towards a familiaar block with its fastly familiaar barrier. They stopped at the corner at the block or rather she stopped and he followed her lead it was rather late and she still had work to finish.

"It has been wonderful talking with you Sirius, but I do believe I have to go." A hand grasping hers was enough to stop her again.

"Wait. Umm..Can I call, or umm." For a time he seemed stumped on how to contact her his muggle phone would have to be installed for the last thing she would expect would be for his head to appear in her fire place or better yet he could just flu in.

"I would say yes however my father is the rather observant type if you called once he'd have your entire family history placed on his desk within the next day or so and any miscreant behavior and he would have your name on the most wanted list in two his quote not mine. I don't think we should-" He cut her off before she could finish knowing instinctively that should he let her finish she would try and end their relationship before it ever fully began.

"Say no more, we cannot talk while your at home, but fear not my Juliet! For I your Romeo shall devise a way of secret communication that your evil father shall never discover and try and separate us and our ever un-dieing love! I swear to have this secret method discovered before the summers end! So see you tomorrow, right here, same time!" Sirius was gone in a flurry of movement before she could object and before she could fully realize that he had kissed her and retaliate in a possibly painful way. Score one Sirius a grope on the first day, forgetting of course the painful bruises that had retaliated that one and a kiss on a second he was on a roll!

Kagome was left at the corner though her brain trying to come up with an explanation to what had just happened, she had even started on her gental but firm drop out of the upcoming pull she could all but sense towards a more than just friends relationship, as she had had the unsubtly subtle Kouga as a suiter. Yet it had blow up in her face. Should she show up tomorrow? She had school, homework, training...ok. Kagome walked away still debating, should she? They didn't go to the same school and Sirius seemed like a rather smooth character, would he cheat on her? She had little free time and didn't all relationships thrive on openness, communication, and attentiveness to each other? Would it work she couldn't call him, see him, write him any where near her father where he might be able to catch the poor boy and that didn't even mean Sirius would take her words at face value he may think she was joking. Well he would find out really quick and she would never see him again anyway....

She would see him tomorrow she had three weeks until summers vacation ended anyway and when he started school she would see how things ended then, maybe he would be a good friend or an odd acquaintance. Maybe she was more lonely than she had thought because even with her work load she was already planing Sirius into her schedule I'm doomed, she was being drawn into that world and she wasn't even whole heartedly trying to avoid it. Was she really so desperate for that rush again or maybe this was a normal boy in normal times and she was thinking that barrier hid more than it really did, it might be of no consequence another remainder of the past in fact it might be left over from the olden days and anyone could pass threw and she only sensed it because she was crazy or she really did have spiritual powers. First key to proving she was not insane never call it magic, for when you told someone you had magical powers that shot out from your hands they tended to think you where a little or a lot out of the loop. While if you told them you thought you had a sort of heightened spiritual awareness they thought you where just odd and a little overly religious.

Oh well, even if he was just a normal perverted boy he was..nice to be around. Kagome made it home called out her greeting and while her body was on autopilot as she got ready for bed. It would be interesting to see how exactly he figured out the whole communications deal would he stick a note in the bushes or something? Or maybe a carrier pigeon, or mayhap he would bury it in the ground and she would go out to find it like a treasure hunt or something. Kagome smiled at her ridiculous thoughts. Yet she wouldn't dwell it was quiet possible that he had been dared to do this or even bet after all she wasn't exactly the best looking apple on the tree. Or he might even be doing this for charity, as Inuyasha had insisted she was nothing much to look at, she just smelled nice then again he had been human and dieing right then in was quiet possible that he had just thought she had smelled better than the poison that had dripped from him as well as the metallic scent of blood, there were few things that could have smelled worse to him in that moment but for self esteems sake she would maintain that he had thought she had smelled good. It was better than nothing after all.

So for the first time in over two years Kagome went to bed looking forward to the bringing of tomorrow.

Sirius was pleased to admit his friends had nothing to laugh at this time around, and of course it would have been the one time they had not bothered to watch his 'humiliation' and he was some what reluctant to let them in on this for fear that they would jinx his good fortune. Besides he needed no one knowing of his new stalker like behavior. Last thing he needed as jokes on this besides how else was he to find out where she lived if she was so reluctant to give her phone number? What he found was as shocking as it was expected she lived in the upper-crusts of society and he could suddenly see her father trying to find his information as would his mother if she ever found him in interest of a female of course if she ever found out he was he was dating a muggle he would be disowned. Hell they would hunt him down like a dog and be spell him to fall in love with his second cousin or something if not kill him out right and play it off as a murder or a suicide, hell an illness so as to explain his very un-Black like behavior .

Yet her house was dark as if there was rarely anyone home, a house sat in the back of the property obviously the servant quarters and he could see lights flicker on as she passed up towards her quarters. Did she live alone? Where was her overbearing father. He moved and with his move did he catch a movement near the house that seemed to try and search him out a muggle camera, was moving around the grounds several in fact talk about paranoid. So how was he to pass a message to his damsel in distress if the grounds where guarded and he was not yet old enough to use his magic outside of Hogwarts? Sirius's thoughts where cut off as he heard a rather distinct growl and looking off to his right he saw, right in his face, no thought to his own personal space was a rather vicious looking doberman pincer, drool clinging to its bottom lip, the growl was deeply low pitched and Sirius suddenly had an epiphany! In fact it came to him the same time as he employed it.

Run. So off he went the dog short on his heels and the camera trying almost desperately to catch his image. However dashing threw the bushes and over the fence the dogs jaws just centimeters from his calf he flung himself ungracefully over giving a very 'manly' scream of fright as it looked as if the dog was climbing up the fence, in fact the dog made it just to the top as he scrambled back his hand already whipping out his wand a hundred spells on self defense coming to mind even if he was in the muggle world it didn't matter a vicious dog was going to eat him for trespassing the ministry could suck it up. However his scrambles where never rewarded as the dog never made it over the fence and instead growled and began to bark at him. He got up quickly dusting himself off and gave the dog a rather rude muggle gesture. Before storming off and no he wasn't running he was just moving with a quickness a common enough mistake people made.

So his Juliet was well guarded it just made this more challenging and if there was one thing people, his family included this one time, could say about Sirius Black it was that he was persistent until the very end. All he had to do was think this threw, lay it out, find the weak points in the security system, but if there was one thing Kagome's father would never expect it would be for a wizard to take an interest in his daughter and there are always ways of getting passed security measures some far different than a muggles and while her father's methods might keep out the riffraff muggle boys lets just see how they held against a wizard.

Ok so it's been a while and while this story has gotten no reviews it is my hope that it may still, once more this story as one can tell is un-beta-ed, so please tell me how badly it is, well that's it I think, updates for Even the Mighty Eventually fall and A would-be Faerie Tale are coming soon so keep your eyes pealed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Disclaimer I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Harry Potter or their affiliated characters and plots)

It was the next day that Kagome found her day rushing towards the end, have you ever had that feeling that something really really bad was going to happen and it either became something monumentally bad or it was something rather, not so much good, as interesting and you end up wondering later why you thought something bad was going to happen and it tuns out that something did, except it was the day before or so? That was the kind of feeling that Kagome had in this moment in fact she was so wired at that moment for this was the same sensation she always felt just before Naraku made an appearance that she was half expecting the evil hanyou to rise from the dead just to appear behind her and finish her off, in such a way as he had been trying to do when he was finally sent to hell.

So it was safe to say that when one poor unfortunate boy popped up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder as she was going to meet Sirius, that he was in for a rather rude awakening, for as his hand landed on her shoulder she screamed and as she screamed her own hand covered his and before either could fully understand what she had done he was flipped over her shoulder and laying flat on his back in front of her the wind knocked from his lungs, which it turned out was probably a good thing as with the way he face turned red and his gasping breaths intermingled with whatever gibberish he was trying to speak let her know that he was not exactly the happiest person with her right at that minute. So Kagome was quick to kneel beside him and apologize.

"I am so sorry-I-just sort of was thinking of something else and well-you-er." There was much else that she could have said at the moment, however he seemed to have regained the multitudes of his speech capabilities then.

"Where you trying to kill me you filthy-" She heard the insult before it passed his lips and was quick to interrupt him before he could really get going.

"Now see here, there is no need for insults I have apologized, I know it was wrong, but if you hadn't scared me and maybe warned me you were behind me and wished to speak with me maybe I wouldn't have treated you as if you where some pervert stalker!" He seemed to gape at her unable to comprehend her words and their implications that He would stoop so low as to stalk a stupid pathetic muggle, more specifically one that had caught Potter and his friends eye. To think he had thought to tell her of their little prank. He had wished to do the right and tell her of the plot they had put against her, she was after all not a witch and may have thought the affections bestowed upon her were the real feelings of a real admirer, he had simply thought to let her know of this and in doing so, mind you this would be at great cost to himself to come for this stupidly annoying muggle, it should not only prove he was tolerant but also to disillusion Lily from her friendship with Potter and his overly obvious attempts to woo her. It would prove to her that he had nothing against muggles and Potter and his friends only thought to use them for their own amusement. Yet after this,.. let the muggle suffer! Not only did she knock his down but to accuse him even indirectly of being a perverted muggle stalker, but she had had the gall to splash him with water yesterday. Ugh!...But how else was he to disillusion Lily..even when she refused to talk to him after he had gotten overly upset and called her a mudblood..damn!

"Stay away from Sirius Black and his friends!" Severus Snape stood up in a very snappy fashion as he looked at the confused girl who had been waiting for a response from said mentioned boy.

"What?" Was her oh so intelligent reply, did this greasy haired boy know Sirius? He was radiating trepidation as if he hadn't wanted to tell her, as if he didn't want to be speaking to her at all. He looked around suspiciously before he answered her.

"Just stay away from them! They are bad, ok!" He was running off before he fully finished his warning and it was all a stupefied Kagome could do to call out after him.

"Wait! What is your name?!" He seemed to debate on answering her for a minute, he even seemed to pause in his mad dash and then he seemed to see something and he was off again disappearing into a bush.

"Kagome!" Kagome whipped around to see a panting Sirius huffing as he looked to her and then looked around the area as if looking for something or someone in particular.

"Did you-was there a-er- you screamed." He finished, questions and suspicions came to her mind then, how had he known that she had screamed? Was she really so loud that he had heard her from so far away or had he been running for sometime? Was he may haps following her?

"Yes there was a boy who grabbed my shoulder and I hadn't been expecting anyone behind me. He's run off though, he didn't even give me his name." His deep brown eyes looked at her in skepticism as if she were lying to him, now though she was more sure than ever that she would not tell him anything that the boy had told her, maybe he had been really trying to warn her, what if Sirius and his friends where bullies, or criminals, or gang members even, it was an urban city yes, but that meant next to nothing and the boy had seemed overly skittish, when speaking to her. Kagome began to panic inside outside she was the very picture of calm, however due to her minds rantings and new found fears she heard not a word of what was spoken to her as Sirius tried to explain himself which was both a blessing and a curse as he tried to explain in the plainest of terms that he had not been stalking her, he had been watching threw a sneak-a-er, that is he had heard her scream from over four blocks away... because his hearing was magically- er because his hearing was well above average. He had also known it was Kagome that screamed because-because well that is- er-he hadn't known it was her because he couldn't see her and he had rushed all the way over because ..because he had thought that he might be able to help! To whoever it had been that had screamed!

Kagome had but one question now, having heard none of the explanation given to her and instead left with her minds own imaginings, how was she to end this and stop seeing this boy without him suspecting that someone had ratted him out or worse have him know about the boy and have the boy get into trouble. Yet, then could it be that she was over reacting, he might just be a bully, he looked like he could be a bully and while she knew never to judge one by looks alone, his eyes alone spoke that he was ignorant enough of those around him, that he had never really lost anything of a great importance to him, in such a manner it could never be retrieved or replaced. However that did not mean that he couldn't change, the only questions that remained were did he want to change and did she want to take the task of changing the possibly unwilling. So with these questions plaguing her mind she decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them.

"Well it's not exactly the same spot or time but would you like to walk with me?" Sirius felt his head nod itself, his heart beating miles per hour, he had been afraid that the little greasy haired bastard would do something stupid, he had been.. ok so not so much as spying on her but rather watching her avidly to ensure that she did make it to their sort of not really agreed upon meeting spot when he had seen Severus sneaking up on her, upon her scream he had taken off rushing to her location in order to beat down the greasy slytherin git and thereby rescue his soon-to-be-but-still-not-yet-girlfriend; while he had used magic to more so just watch her without her knowledge, permission, or authorization but the who actually needed those things these days, especially when there was so much riding on his success, all was fair in love and war, no?

They walked in a comfortable silence, each lost to their own thoughts or at least Kagome was until his hand covered her own holding it captive in his own. She looked to their intertwined hands and then back at him, however with head and eyes straight forward he continued on slowing his pace to match hers when she began to slow. Heat blossomed on her cheeks, it had been so long since someone had held her hand Inuyasha had been the last and even then the tension she had felt in his hand had had it all but quivering his hand from her grasp as if he had been afraid she would pull away from him, the similarities were striking and her heart began to ache because of it, he was far from any version of Inuyasha she could imagine, however he was sensitive and she found it endearing, Kagome knew then, right then that she would give him the benefit of the doubt and whatever became of them in the future, she tenderly clasped her hand onto his own sure and trembling one, that he would be someone she would chose to remember and never forget. Eventually he became more confident that she wouldn't pull away and though his trembling stopped his hand sweating remained sure and firmly clasped around hers almost awkwardly, as if this were the first time he'd actually held anyone's hand.

Kagome gave a rueful happy smile, her brow creasing in thought of comparison for while Inuyasha's hand had been calloused and worn, dry and rough, even Sirius's hand sweating in his tension though it was smooth, had few actual callouses each well worn with use however their pattern was dissimilar to Inuyasha's as if he handled a thin staff or maybe a thick pencil often may haps more a broom or mop. However she let this thought go as soon as it made register in her mind. Kagome soon broke the silence again unable to stand it when she had so many thoughts running muck threw her brain.

"So Sirius what do you like?" Oh what a loaded question that was and Sirius was half tempted to say you and he would have, had she been any other witch he was out to seduce, sure they would fall for his charm, but as he sort of figured he was pushing his luck already with all that he had done in the last three days so just for today he refrained tomorrow was however a brand new day and besides if he remembered correctly females wanted to know something personal about a male so as to build a deeper connection, so he admitted truthfully.

"Well lets see I like my friends, I do have a few of them, I am well acquainted with a few ghosts, I like motorcycles, quidi-er sports, sweets,.. umm..you know it-a-er, funny thing when you try to remember all of the things you like they seem to avoid you, I think my brain and I have gotten a sort of its-not-you-its-me thing going on here, we hope to remain friends though." Sirius was at a loss he just hoped that she attributed all of his weirdness to humor of sorts, he was on a loss on how to communicate his favorite things and the ways in which he was going to relate or rather relay them to a muggle and he was quick to intercede her before she could actually ask him more in depth questions of his likes no doubt he would accidentally reveal the wizarding world to her.

"How about you Kagome what do you like?"

"Well lets see I too like my friends, though I wouldn't say I knew enough of ghosts to call them friends, I like dogs, I like archery, I'm fond of history and mythology, my favorite is Japanese mythology you know of demons, and magic sorcery, ancient powerful relics, weapons and good always triumphing over evil. What can I say I'm sort of old fashioned that way and I suppose living on a shrine for the first years of my life with a some what crazy grandfather who would tell any and all who listened of the good old days and of a time of demons and jewels, priestesses and evil. After a while it kind of grows on you.. I do suppose I am a little more than odd." Subtly she tried to withdraw her hand from his making as if to move it to scratch the back of her head, a common move she had seen portrayed all about Japan in a new attempt at the feminine kwaii factor. However Sirius ignored her attempt and merely interlaced their fingers as he continued on.

Sirius let the next task of silence hit, his mind abound with thoughts in her words, so she was not adverse to magic which means on the off chance she did ever find out about his world she wouldn't be totally against it... that was not to say that she would ever be able to accept his world but there was hope. May haps if he could introduce her slowly to his world she would not notice the differences that would no doubt become apparent rather quickly should this relationship of theirs become something more than it was meant and he would not be fully responsible for reveling the wizarding world to a muggle, not to say that he would actually be with her long enough for that, he merely had to land her and he could drop her shortly after or if he liked her well enough maybe he could..Then again why not wait to see how all panned out? To plan of the future when all was still so uncertain was like counting the chickens before they hatched and selling the thought amount. Not the wisest thing to do.

It was only as the sun began to set that they realized that they had been stopped for a while just standing Sirius had drawn Kagome into his shoulder and looking into her eyes as if debating something while Kagome herself had been looking off into the horizon lost within her own thoughts her eyes snapped to meet his before she pulled away.

"Sorry I sort of blanked out there for a moment." She smiled at him, and was it just him who thought that in that moment right then she looked much like the angels that where oh so highly spoken and yet no mortal had yet to see. But then when he compared the two he so wanted to demote her, for as an angel she was untouchable to anyone save god if one was to believe in such a thing and he in that very moment wanted very much to touch her, so throwing caution to the wind he made to do just that...

"Sirius you old dog! Who would have thought? So who is this then? Don't be shy introduce me." The honest curiosity in his voice was enough to let Sirius know that if he didn't get Kagomeout of there soon his fool of a brother would blow, to a muggle girl, he saw what looked like his brother getting more than cozy with, the wizarding worlds entire existence though on the plus side of the scale at least it wouldn't be Sirius himself that would be responsible or at least directly..yet a mind wipe wasn't exactly something he had thoughts of having done to Kagome or until at least they officially started dating only at which time would he have chance he hoped of accidentally releasing his secret and maybe skipping the whole mind wiping thing, as with hope she'll either think it a grand joke or be totally accepting...

"Kagome do you trust me?" He asked seriously and at that one of her perfect eye brows raised a curious gleam in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Do I have reason too?" He gave her a look that could have been interpreted a multitude of different ways however his look explained itself when he quickly grabbed her hand again and dashed off, nearly dragging her behind him in his hurry to escape his brother whom he had no doubt was following him, no doubt sent here by his old hag of a mother to spy on him and upon witnessing the more than average looking girl whom his brother thought was a witch, he thought to win her from him not only to rub in his face later but to brag to their mother and any other person in the world that would listen, that he was better than he Sirius the black sheep of the family.

Kagome's feet eventually caught up with the fleeing Sirius, well it was either that or get dragged along, the boy behind them slowly being lost from sight, when he was far gone from sight did she dig her heels into the ground her lungs burning in a way they hadn't since she took up track again.

"What-huff-huff was..that?" Kagome questioned when she was able to drag enough air into her lungs they where in midtown now and all around them the high society turned a cold cheek as right now neither of them fit into their oh so perfectly created worlds. Sirius looked behind at her and immediately guilt shot threw him, he shouldn't have run so quickly she was neither a male, nor was his brother that fast a sprinter, he was long distance runner and a very poor tracker, they could have lost him sooner but the acceleration had been to much for him. His hand tingling from hers, he couldn't help it the urge had come upon him to run and run with her and never stop. However an explanation was needed now so as to explain at the very least in part his brother, his mother and his families way of life, without really giving anything away. Think muggle terminology.

"That was my..brother-and before you assume or anything of the sort we are not close. He and my mother and my mothers entire extended family are pur..er-racist. If they found out that you weren't a wit-er-a-white it would have gone very bad for both of us. Think of it this way with your father and my entire family, to include extended family members we really are Romeo and Juliet. However fear not Juliet! For I your Romeo shall wait a week to ensure that you are indeed dead before I decide to join you myself and worry not so that you do not have to pain yourself or your rather lovely bosom, I shall leave enough poison in the vile so that you may join me."

"You lost me at Romeo...Yet on a more serious note. What exactly are you looking for in me? Are you in this because you want to be friends? Are you in this for the relationship? Or were you dared to or did you feel sorry for me? Is this just charity? A better question then would be why me?" Sirius was taken aback could it be that she had sensed his lies and or he really had messed up his story so badly, better yet what exactly had that greasy little git told her after he had stopped watching? Was there then a way to salvage this? So looking deeply into her eyes, his own dark brown turning nearly black as he spoke to her.

"This was not a charity case, this was not a bet. I am with you right now in the hopes that you would fall for a fool like me. The first time I saw you I knew that I had to take a chance and so here I am taking a chance, a leap if you will. So Kagome I ask you will you-"

"Ok I think I get it, but before you start I would like to say this now, I only want to be friends, if we can find that we are ok together and no a few outing don't count, I will agree to a relationship with you." Sirius's world crumbled and reshaped all in the span of a single second.

"Ok, Miss Kagome what then are your terms?" Was it just her or did it seem as if she was she bartering for her hand?

"Well..umm I've never actually done this before, so lets start as we both go to different schools, and can not see each other every day which therefore leaves time in which to meet another more amiable girlfriend and or boyfriend. I say we know each other a year a full total of three hundred sixty four days. Steep terms yes, but one can be fickle and this will give a good time in which to have known each other before we either decide to either remain friends or move on to the next step for I do believe it is safe to say that we don't really know each other now do we Mr. Black?" A thousand protests and denials sprang to his lips but each and every last one died a quick and some what painful death when she smiled at him, for no longer did she look the angel he had seen earlier she was still beautiful yes and still had a glow about her that was not present with any other girl he had ever seen, yet now she looked as if she was just in reach and he planned to catch her and before he could fully comprehend what he was saying his betraying mouth uttered the words that would either seal his doom or ensure the most of all heavenly returns and rewards.

"Alright I agree, one year then."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yo! Chapter three completed! Chapter four!... I'm still in midst of typing...along with...three or four others...damn. But fear not my loyal reviewers I will update as soon as I have gotten other chapters to my other stories updated. I suck a typing and I procrastinate too much.. Well with any luck I'll have everything posted before the months end, but please! The reason this chapter was posted so soon was because of everyone's awesome reviews! I have never had such a high response level to my fan-fiction before and let me tell you I was inspired! So keep reviewing let me know what you think! I take into consideration everything everyone gives me critique, advice, encouragement and I really do try to implement it.

But now for the shout out! I would like to especially thank the reviewers it is because of these people that all of you should thank for getting me off mine and getting this chapter out so quickly, reviewers are my inspiration it is because of them I get the chapters out! Please reviewers do feel insulted if I do not name you personally I am just really really....bad and slow at typing and while I can answer any and all questions you may leave for, me to give credit to everyone would limit the story I post each time so to maximize I'll refrain and move on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Four (preview)

"Ok you bloody buffoons get a hold of yourselves and help me figure out a way to keep in touch with Kagomewhile were at school! Make yourselves useful!" Sirius was pacing back and forth much like a caged animal his mind working so fast that no thought stayed long in his head and he kept having flash backs of Kagome's smiling face. There was also something wrong with his heart but he kept this to himself the last thing he needed his friends to know was that every time he thought of Kagomehis heart started pounding in his chest. Puppy love they would say he had heard from enough of the female gender that these things were often enough to know this was usually the sort of thing they spouted before they claim to have fallen for someone and considering they usually 'fell' for him with these same descriptions he was more apt to say that they thought he was attractive and there fore their 'type' and some one they wouldn't mind laying for the time and since females usually grew overly attached after such a thing it was more often then not preferred that one female equates to one night any more than that and you were a total fool like James and when you saw a female you fell and hard. Good grief if the boy changed any more for her he would be a completely different person.

Kagome was different within the first days of knowing her she had made none of the demands that Lily had and she didn't have half the bad friends. Namely one Severus Snape though after that little slip of his with her temper and pride it would be a wonder in itself if she even bothered to ever again speak to the boy. Oh well not his problem, Kagome though seemed more humble than prideful and he had to wonder if it was only the witches and wizards of muggle birth that where so prideful for Kagome as a muggle possessed none of Lily's arrogance, instead she held an inner fire that was absolutely intriguing and the mischief he could see in her eyes that was embedded so deeply into her soul, yet when his eyes held her's it seemed as if between the two of them she held the biggest secret. It was one of the things that must have held him so transfixed, maybe if he were to discover her secret he would be able to stop this fixation on her.

Make no mistake Kagome was not the first girl he had been bid to lay in order to gain something from James but she was the first muggle. Was that the difference? Sirius roughly tore a hand threw his hair the process of which yanking out some hair but he was to frustrated to care. He had screwed up, he had agreed to her request when everything in him had told him not to, if she were a witch he might have accused her of casting a spell on him but even he as wizard didn't know what sort it may be and even he knew better than that the barrier that separated their worlds would not have rejected her if she were a witch or magical creature. He sighed audibly drawing notice from his friends who quieted as they watched him though Sirius was slow to notice as he was so lost to his current train of thought.

James Potter looked toward his long time friend and current source of amusement and while it could be said that he was a carefree and usually easy going guy and some what of a bully to those that got in his way he was very aware of his friends moods and right now Sirius was disturbed was it possible that his friend had finally been hit with Cupids arrow and had found love in this muggle girl or was it more likely that this was the first time that any girl that he had actively perused had even if indirectly rejected his initial suit, from what he had told them mind you, with more detail than they had ever wanted to hear or were used to hearing from their usually darkly brooding member. It was sort of sad really he had acted according to his accounting like a novice male asking a female out for the first time. It was sort of embarrassing that someone who could have just about anyone in the wizarding world couldn't seduce one muggle non magical girl. However sympathy came to him as James knew the well burden of the girl you like and or in Sirius's case the girl he was after and have her refuse time and again, however they did have something in common this of course being persistenceand the inability to accept failure. One thing was for certain however just as Lilly had succumb to his..eventual charm so them too would Kagome fall for Sirius the only thing that remained would be..could Sirius actually fall for her too?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End Preview (Remember people review!)


End file.
